Addicted to you
by M-A
Summary: Now Aoshi's the okashira, the time he spend with Misao decreases. Suddenly, trouble arrives...
1. Default Chapter

Addicted to You  
  
Hello minna! Here's my fanfic on our favorite R.K. couple AxM (well, mine anyways). Yes, I know, my fic is not what one would describe as original. well, I can't help it, I guess I'm not very creative. Anyways, the first chapter is the flashback when they Aoshi's around 10 years old. I'm sorry if it seems a little OOC. Oh well, hope u guys enjoy reading it n pls R&R  
  
Disclaimers: No matter how hard I wish Aoshi, Misao and the Oniwabanshu dun belong to me.. well maybe except for the extra chara like Miyuki. so dun sue me (side's I'm broke!)  
  
_____________  
Chapter 1  
  
_____________  
  
I looked around quietly as everyone ran back and forth. Bump. "Oh, can you please sit at that corner quietly like a good little boy, Aoshi-chan?" "What's going on?" I asked curiously as I had no idea why everyone was panicky. "Well, Okashira's daughter is in labor, so can you please not block the passage way?" The old lady pushed me to one side. "But I want to help." The old lady smiled at me. "Well, I guess you can be a help. Here's what, you can help by fetching us some clean towels." Nodding, I ran to the room where I knew there are plenty of clean towels.  
  
Hours flew past before a sound of a baby's wail rang the room. "Ah, Makimachi-san, congratulations. You have a new baby girl." I heard them talk in the room. I found it exceptionally interesting as this was the first time a baby was born in our head quarters. Excited, I slid into the room. At first I couldn't really spot the baby as there were lots of people, women especially, fussing around, congratulating the Okashira's daughter-in-law. Just then I bumped into someone, around my age. "Aoshi! You're not supposed to be here! This is only for girls! No boy's allowed." Okon glared at me. "Why not? Makimachi-san's a boy too isn't he?" Just then I heard a giggle. "That's alright Okon-chan. Let him be." I stuck out my tongue at the little girl in victory. "Come here, Aoshi-chan. Do you want to see the new member to our clan?" The lady, Miyuki Makimachi called me over as I trotted towards here and looked at the little white bundle she was holding. "Aoshi, this is my daughter, Misao." I looked at the tiny head popping out of the covers in awe. I reached out my hand to touch her but stopped halfway. "Can I?" I asked innocently as she nodded. I stuck my finger but suddenly, Misao's little fingers grabbed it. It was shocked but later relaxed as I saw her eyes looking at me. It was then I knew I had fallen in love with the little girl.  
  
2 months later.  
  
Once again, people were running around. Only this time, I knew what was happening. The Oniwabanshu were under attack. Just then an arrow flew past my head but due to my fast reactions, I ducked it. "Okashira, our first level of defense is down. Some of the enemies have entered our fortress." Just then, I sensed that someone was hiding in the shadows, so I took out my kunai and pinned him down. "Good work, Aoshi." The Okashira praised me as he pointed his katana at the intruder's neck. "State your business." The ninja clad in black kept silent before Okashira slashed his head. "Okashira, we're out numbered. We have to evacuate immediately." Okina gave the Okashira the current state of our clan. "Alright, inform everyone to evacuate."  
  
We were running as Okashira and his son tried to hold them off. Just then Misao started crying. "Shh. dear. Please, not now." Miyuki begged as she tightened her grip around the small bundle. The falling snow wasn't helping much either. Just then, I sensed that we were being tailed. Un fortunately, I only had a few kunais and a pair of kodachi left with me. I threw one at the follower and it got his arm. What I didn't realize was that we were surrounded. Just then, Miyuki thrust Misao into my arms. "Aoshi-chan, I trust you to protect her." "But.." "This is the only option we have left. Now at my cue, go run as fast as you can while I try to hold them back." I nodded unwillingly. It was then, they came out from their hiding place. "Now!" with that, I ran as hard as I could without looking back, but I heard the enemies falling one by one. Suddenly, a person stood in front of me. "Where do you think you're going boy?" the man smirked. In a lightning speed, I took out my kodachi with my free hand and slashed his head. Guess he had underestimated me.  
  
The whole night, as I sat on a thick branch, away from all the blood, Misao slept soundly, as she sucked my little finger. I watched her sleep peacefully without any idea of what just happened. I knew then that I would never want such an innocent child get involved in the brutal reality. From then on, I had myself proclaimed as her protector. Just then, her wide ocean blue eyes opened and looked at me. Then, she squealed happily. She was the only joy I had in my life. I knew at that time, I was addicted to those ocean blue eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2: the bad news

Hey minna! I know right now my fic's a bit slow moving. Oh well, thankies to Noa and Dana Daidouji for your reviews!! *sniff* your reviews give me the will to continue.. (erm. ok, I think I better stop with my crazy sap! -_-!|) oh well, plz R &R ~ ^_^  
  
_____________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_____________  
  
At sunrise, I made my way down the big old tree. Suddenly, there was a loud shrill cry. I looked down at the little bundle of white in my arms when it occurred to me. Little Misao-chan was hungry. "Shh. please wait a few hours more Misao-chan while we go look for your mother alright?" I tried to clam her down by gently rocking her. I began panicking as she did not stop crying, instead, her wails grew louder. Bummer! I forgot, she could not talk! Worried, I took out my water container that I brought before we left. I gave some water to Misao at least it could cease her thirst. Tried as I could, she kept spitting the water back out, wetting the little bundle that kept her warm. I was about to break down and cry myself, but I remember reading that one might get hypothermia if they remained in wet clothing. I immediately peeled away the wet cloth that wrapped the infant before something fell out. I looked down to see a water bag. I sipped a bit of the content. Wait a second. that's not water, I thought. Then it occurred to me. the bag was filled with milk! Now, why didn't I notice this earlier? Glad, I wrapped little Misao in a spare blanket I had packed and fed her with the milk. Just then, a thought made me sick. "Eew. I just drank baby's milk!"  
  
After Misao was done, we headed back to the head quarters. By the time we reached there, it was already noon. I looked around to fine no the place a wreck. "Look, there's Aoshi!" I heard Omasu's voice calling out. I turned at her direction, to see her in bandages. "Aoshi, the Okashira wishes to see you." Hannya informed me as I gave a slight nod. When I looked entered the room, the Okashira looked as wrecked as the state of our fortress. He turned and ran up to me. "Aoshi, where's Miyuki? Where's Misao." He asked me, with such a worried look. "Misao's here with me sir," I showed him the little infant fast asleep in my arms all wrapped up. For a moment he looked glad. "but." "But what?" once again he got all panicky. "Makimachi-san asked me to take Misao and run as some spies managed to track us down. Meanwhile she stayed to hold them off. After that, I never heard from her. I thought she had already returned." I watched as his eyes grew wide as silenced entered the room. Suddenly, a tap came from the sliding door. "Okashira, may I speak to you?" It was Shigure- san. "Aa." The door slid open. "Okashira, I'm afraid I may have some bad news. There's been a report concerning Makimachi Miyuki." I watched as Okashira's eyes went anxious. "Some of the members found her body lying in the forest." Once again the room fell silent as the okashira collapsed on his knees, on the verge of breakdown. "Okashi." before I can finish, Shigure-san shook his head as he motioned me to leave with Misao. "What happened?" Okon and Omasu asked me eagerly as I we sat in the room, with Misao in the futon, sleeping soundlessly. The older members asked if they could help me with Misao, but I politely refused. After all, I had myself as Misao's protector. "Makimachi bachan died. They found her body in the forest this morning." Hannya sighed. "That's sad. Looks like Misao-chan is left with no parents." My eyes widen at that comment. "What do you men with no parents?" I asked curiously. "Didn't you hear? Makimachi-san died trying to protect the Okashira." Shirojou replied. "Yeah. Probably that's why Okashira broke down. He lost both his son and his daughter in law, leaving him with only a little baby as his kin." I peered down at Misao's little sleeping form. I felt I had more need to protect her now.  
  
Months went by and soon, Misao was a year old. "Misao-chan!" I heard Okon running around chasing after little Misao. For a little toddler, boy, can she run. Even Okon and Omasu could not keep up with her. "Aoshi! Please go get Misao!" Okon finally gave up as I stood up sighing as I went after her. "Misao-chan." Misao suddenly stopped and waddled towards my and hugged my leg with her little arms. I smiled down at her, with my fringe covering my face as I picked her up. At that time I could feel Okon and Omasu's eyes glaring at me in disbelieve. "Now how did you do that? Gosh, sometimes I think you have this secret charm on the child!" "Well, can't help it. He's always been around Misao ever since the attack, till he doesn't have enough time to play with us." Shirojou shrugged as the rest agreed. "Yeah Aoshi. Lately, you seemed a lot more distant from us." Kurojou added as I suddenly stopped at my tracks. Now that comment had hit me hard. I hate to admit it, but I HAVE been more distant. I knew I had been busy looking after Misao as she seemed to refuse going to other people, even Okashira himself, but I had not realize I had been that detached from my friends. Just then Misao squealed happily, breaking me away from my thoughts. Once again, seeing her always seem to cheer me up. I just can't help but feel attached to her. I, Shinomori Aoshi was addicted to a little girl named Misao. 


	3. Chapter 3: the good news

Hey minna, thanks to everyone who reviewed! ::sniffle sniffle:: I'm so touched! (^_^) Oh well, sorry to say, yes, once again, I've not reached the interesting part! I'm also sorry for the late update coz right now I'm having some mid year examinations! (T_T) I hate exams!! Sigh! Well, lets get going to the fic! Btw, b4 I forget: standard disclaimers apply! _____________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
_____________  
  
" *'ohi-nii!" I wiped the beads of perspire off my forehead and sighed as I heard the high pitch voice calling out my name. It has been well over a year since the Okashira died. That night I can never forget. Before he died, he had me promise to look after Misao. I assured him well as I had already assigned myself as Misao-chan's protector. Misao was only 3 years old when he died, leaving her with no kin in this world.  
  
I slid open the door and walked out before I heard a thump. "Ite.." I looked down to see little Misao-chan rubbing her head as she sat on the floor. "Daijoubu, Misao-chan?" I asked concernedly as she looked up and smiled broadly, nodding her head. I reached out a hand to help her up and felt her little fingers grasp mine. " 'ohi-nii, Jiya called." I wanted to laugh as I was amused by how she can't pronounce my name properly, but me being me, I settled for a small smile. As I was about to leave, Misao-chan tugged my sleeve. I turned around surprised but she gave me that pout. It took me a few seconds to remember what I had forgotten. I went up to her and picked her up. "Did 'ohi-nii forget me?" once again she pouted. Laughing, I shook my head. "How can I forget?" Yeah, how can I forget such an adorable child? I asked myself as Misao played with my pony tail.  
  
"Aoshi, may I talk to you privately?" I looked confusedly at Okina before nodding my head, noticing his serious tone. I put Misao down. "Go play with Hannya and I'll promise you we'll go get some momo once I'm done alright?" I stuck out my pinkie finger as she took it. "Promise?" Smiling, I nodded. "I promise." I followed Okina into the room as Misao ran up to Hannya.  
  
"What's the matter, Okina-san?" Okina looked at me with those eyes. "I don't get it how you can make her listen to you so obediently, Aoshi." He sighed. "Okina-san." I brought him back to his real reason of calling me here. "Well, the Oniwabanshu have discussed this earlier this morning. We've already elected the new Okashira, you." My eyes widen in surprise as he looked at me seriously. "Masaka.." But Okina shook his head. "Yes. No jokes whatsoever. From today onwards, you, Shinomori Aoshi, will be the new Okashira of the Oniwabanshu." I kept silent and looked down, with my fringe covering my face. "Why? Why me? Weren't you supposed to be the next Okashira? Why me?" Okina smile at my question. "(I knew you would ask that question!) Well, the reason is clear. I think the Oniwabanshu needs a younger leader to follow, and I am well past that age. Besides, you have proven to be the best ninja we have." Sighing, I stood up. "Well, let me have some time to think about this offer." "What else is there to think about Aoshi? Don't you have any confidence in yourself to lead our clan? Or are you afraid that others won't have the confidence in you?" I suddenly paused. How did he manage to find out my thoughts? Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "Why? Because you're a little boy? Well, I have to admit that in the beginning, there were some disagreements, but after talking them through, I think they'll give you a chance. You'll just have to prove yourself well." Once again Okina smiled.  
  
Tbc  
  
A.N.  
  
* 'ohi-nii = it's supposed to be Aoshi-nii but I guess that since in this chap, Misao's only 4-5 years old, she have some problems pronouncing his name. -_-; sigh 


	4. AN

A.N.:   
  
Hi once again minna!! Sorry for the late update once again!! Throughout this few weeks, I've been having from one exam paper to the next!! Well, before I start on the next chapter, I'd like to apologize for the short chapter the last time! i juz when numb the last part.  
  
Btw, for a reviewer, I'd like to explain the reason why I thought Aoshi-sama knew about things such as the term "hypothermia" and stuff like that at a tender age of 10. To begin with, him being a ninja and all, he must have learnt basic survival skills, 'coz ninja's are usually out assassinating, therefore, they need to know such things. 2ndly, well, if I'm not wrong, Aoshi did read quite a lot, so I presume he did it too as a young child. Besides, HELLO, Aoshi became a LEADER of a CLAN at a young age of 15, and he defeated Shikijou at the age of 12-13 rite?   
  
As for the paragraphing, yeah, I'm totally sorry. Well I did make each paragraph a little shorter when I originally wrote it, but when I uploaded the fic on ff.net, they sorta combined the paragraphs a bit. Well, i try to do it better the next ime round k!  
  
And for the death part, well, ^_^ on my part once again SORRY! I should hav thought of that sooner, but, I've got other things on my mind such as exams. Oh well, waddya expect of a beginner fanfic writer? Oh yeah, before I forget, thanks for that review, Shinomori no Kami Daiji! Well, I'll try to do better the next time round k! (oops, also sorry for the ultra long A.N.!!) 


	5. Chapter 4: and things went by

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Looking out the window, watching the beautiful night sky, I sat down quietly in my room after the exhausting tea ceremony. From tonight onwards, I'm officially the new Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. Sure, during the whole ceremony, I could feel the displeasures of some of the members, but I pretended not to care. One by one, I met the leaders of our alliance clans and of cause at first they thought it was a whole big joke, until they saw how serious Okina looked. Some even thought of breaking off the alliance, but Okina somehow managed to talk them out of it. I knew that this whole Okashira thing would not work out so well.  
  
While enjoying the silence, suddenly I heard little feet tapping all the way heading towards my room. I immediately stood up and slid open the shoji. " 'ohi-nii." Little Misao-chan rubbed her eyes, with her blanket that left a trail behind her. "Misao-chan can't sleep?" I asked gently as she nodded. Carrying her and her blanket, I set her down on my futon and tucked her in. "Misao-chan should go and sleep now, alright, so Misao-chan will not be tired in the morning." Nodding once again, I watched as she fell asleep in the matter of seconds. From the looks of it, things between Misao and I would change pretty soon as well.  
  
Days went by quickly as the time I spent with Misao slowly decreased as the paper work just kept piling up my desk. Before I knew it, I was soon bombarded with work that I totally had no time to spend with Misao.  
  
"Aohi-sama!" I was too busy at that time to even realize that Misao-chan had improved a little at pronouncing my name and even changed from a "nii" to a "sama" behind my name! "Aohi-sama, play with me, please?" I heard her plead. A part of me wanted to stop for a while and play with her for a short while, but my responsibilities as a leader held me from doing so. "I'm sorry, Misao-chan, but I'm very busy right now. Perhaps later?" I tried to comfort her but she just looked at me with displeasure written all over her face. "Aoshi-sama never plays with me any more!" with that she turned around and ran away. Sighing, I watched her retreating figure go, slightly regretting what I did earlier. Just then my inner voice called out, saying how much I need to get back to my work, and that I did not have much time or space to think of irrelevant things. Responsibilities calls! Well, there was a catch besides the fame and honor I get for being an Okashira.  
  
While doing my work, I suddenly recalled that small little bundle I held and protected all those years ago, and suddenly, a ghostly smile came upon my lips. I missed those days when I was free to play with Misao. Now that I'm an Okashira, Misao was placed in the hands of the other members in Oniwabanshu. Okon and Omasu to be exact, meanwhile, Okina helped me a little with the responsibilities.  
  
Day in, day out, I was either on my desk, settling with the paper work or out doing the spying business, or even out settling things with our alliance clans discussing things regarding the emperor Tokugawa. When I had the time, I would be training with Hannya and the others, with the occasion of Misao joining in. I had to admit, I was pretty amazed at how much Misao had learnt while I was not there to watch.  
  
"You know, Aoshi-sama, I think she has the potential to be a good ninja one day." Hannya spoke to me one day. It was then it dawned me. I didn't want Misao. MY MISAO, to get involved with the dirty things we were in, even though she is no doubt, part of the Oniwabanshu. It didn't matter coz Misao is like an angel to me, untainted and innocent, but her being a ninja. I didn't want my angel to lose her innocence! "No Hannya. I'm afraid not. No matter how good she is, I'll never accept her to be an Oniwabanshu. Not now, not ever." with that, I turned around and went back to my room. "Aoshi- sama, where are you going?" Once again I heard that sweet angelic voice. I erased away all the thoughts of what might happen if Misao were to be a ninja. "I'm going back to my room to change. I'd do the same if I were you Misao-chan, that is if you want to follow me go get some peach." in an instant, I watched Misao brighten up and rushed back to her room. "Wait for me alright, Aoshi-sama!" her voice echoed behind her as she raced towards her room.  
  
One night, while I was sitting calmly drinking tea, a message came. "Okashira, I've got urgent news. There is an ambush. We need to go guard the castle." excusing himself, I assigned everyone to get to their places and stand guard together with our alliance clans. News came in that the Shinsen-gumi were defeated. "Beshimi, Omasu, Okon, get Misao and bring her to somewhere safe and stay there with her. Make sure she doesn't get her. Eliminate anyone who tries to hurt her." I ordered. "Yes, my lord. We'll ensure her safety." Within a split second, they were gone, together with Misao. "Hannya, meanwhile I need you to go out there and look out for enemies. Eliminate them if you must." One by one, I assigned people to do different jobs. This was going to be 1 hell of a night!  
  
tbc  
  
A.N.  
  
I'm sorry if some of the facts stated here are not accurate, so please correct me if I'm wrong. All I know is that Oniwabanshu is a group that guarded the castle in Kyoto right? I don't really know when it was exactly but I assumed it was during the Boshin war, in which the Shinsen-gumi lost to the Ishin Shishi. (hey, I don't learn Japanese hisyory do I?? I don't even take up the subject!) Oh well, r&r and yeah, no flaming k! (I'm juz a novice fanfic writer!) 


End file.
